Nightmare
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: I can’t believe this, everything was exposed in just one measly case!’ Haibara thought as her eyes narrowed. This was a total nightmare… Everyone was there to experience the whole truth! Which had small amount of lie... to protect them.
1. No one can wait forever

Any way guys hope you enjoy this!

--

"I know you're Shinichi! Now tell me the truth!! Why are you doing this to me? Do you think this is funny? This stupid prank of yours?" Ran clenches her fists

"Hahahahaha…" Conan was wearing his fake smile again "Yup… it was all a prank." Conan turns around as his glasses gleamed. They couldn't see the sad expression in his eyes. He needs to lie just for their safety. It doesn't matter if they hate him as long as he protects them.

"Kudo…" Heiji stared wide eye at his friend.

Everyone was there, the detective boys, Haibara, Hakase, Inspector Takagi, Satou-san, Megure-keibu, Hattori, Kazuha-san… and… Ran.

'I can't believe this, everything was exposed in just one measly case!' Haibara thought as her eyes narrowed.

_This was a total nightmare…_

--

It all started here.

_Shinichi watches a man in black doing a black mail to another man. While watching he didn't notice another guy behind him. He hits him with a pipe and Shinichi fell down to the ground. The guy held out a pill and forced Shinichi to drink it._

_Shinichi then turned to Conan but what was weird was everything went dark. He looks around, hoping to find something inside this darkness._

_Then he saw Ran reaching out. Conan tries to run towards her but it seems like she's getting farther away each step he takes. Ran slowly put her hand down. Conan eyes got wide it was a sign, that Ran won't wait for him. He trips because of his oversize clothes._

"_No one can wait forever…"_

_Conan looks up and saw Gin._

"_Like I can't wait to kill you…" Gin held out a gun and…_

_BANG!_

Conan wakes up with a gasp. Cold sweat runs down from his cheek. 'A-a nightmare…' Conan held his forehead 'a scary one too.' He clenches his forehead as he tries to forget everything.

"Conan-kun~! Oh you're already awake!" Ran notices his situation "Are you ok?" Ran reaches out a handkerchief and wipes Conan's sweat "I-I'm fine Ran-neechan, just a nightmare…"he said in a nervous laugh "A nightmare? Care to tell me? They say if you tell it then it won't come true." Ran smiles "Ah, iie! It's ok… it wasn't that scary…" Conan managed to put a smile, even though he just slept he was totally tired. And at the same time he can't get over a headache that kept disturbing him ever since he woke up. Conan sighed as he wiped his head, when suddenly a hand touches his forehead. Ran frowned "You're too warm…you're having a fever." Conan shook his head "It's not that bad I guess, anyway, I'll get ready for school." Conan left and went to the bathroom.

"Outo-san is out for now…" Ran said as she gave Conan a bowl of rice.

Conan nods and thanks Ran for the rice. Ran looks at her watch "We should hurry, I have karate practice before classes." Conan looks at her "A-ok, let's go now, I don't feel like eating." Ran shook her head "A-iie Conan! Please eat! I really don't mean to rush you!" Conan wasn't lying at all, he really don't feel like eating "No really, I was really full because of last night's dinner!" Conan smiled, Ran sighed in defeat and nods as she puts the food back.

--

Conan couldn't help the headache that keeps coming back and disappears for only a little while. It was totally tiring for Conan. Then the detective boys and Ai came and also Sonoko.

"Well you're up early…" Ai smirks at him "skipped breakfast?"

"Nandemonai…" Conan didn't feel like arguing, he sighed as he rubs his temple.

"What's this? Is something troubling the tantei or is he tired?" Haibara asks

"Kinda both, I got a nightmare that bothered me." Conan closed his eyes as he remembers the nightmare.

"_No one can wait forever…"_

_Conan looks up and saw Gin._

"_Like I can't wait to kill you…" Gin held out a gun and…_

_BANG!_

Conan opens his eyes and a small gasp escaped him.

"Cnan-kun, are really ok?" Ran eyed Conan worriedly

"A-ah!" Conan wipes his sweat under his chin.

"Conan-kun, you don't look so good, are you sick?" Ayumi asks

"N-no!" Conan said but Ran spoke "Yes you are! Maybe you should go back home. I'll tell the teacher you're sick."

"Daijobu Ran-neechan, besides, we're already here." Conan points out 'Odd, that was fast.' Ran thought.

"Aaah!!! Look at the time!!" Mitsuhiko spoke

"We're gonna be late!" Genta runs towards their school.

And so they wave good bye to Ran and Sonoko, as Ran and Sonoko was about to live Ran took one more glimpse at Conan who seemed tired.

'Be careful Conan-kun…'

--

What do you think? Please read and review!!


	2. Just a nightmare

**Ch. 2**

Ran was about to pick up Conan, only to find out he collapsed in one of his classes because of his fever and was at the nurse's office. Of course, Ran immediately ran towards the clinic after hearing the news from Ai and the detective boys.

-Clinic-

The sound of a door opening made the nurse look up "Oh, you must be Mouri-san… Conan-kun is just resting at the bed over there." The nurse pointed. Ran thanked her and left.

Ran peeps from the curtain that covered the bed and saw Conan sleeping, face a bit flush and has a wet towel on his forehead. The nurse enters "His temperature lowered a bit, but he still has a slight fever. You can take him home." The nurse smiled Ran nodded as she carefully puts the jacket of Conan on him and slowly carries him on her back while grabbing his and her bag.

--

Ran walks at the sidewalk while carrying the sleeping Conan on her back. 'He's hot.' Ran thought as she felt heat on her back. She suddenly felt Conan clench on her shirt, she then thought Conan was awake "Conan-kun-!"

"stop…"

"Eh?" Ran was confused 'Is he still asleep.'

"help…" the clenching tightens but it didn't hurt Ran, instead it worry her 'Is he… having a-'

'_Nightmare?'_

_--_

_Conan kept running, he covered his ears as the voice kept echoing…_

'_No one can wait forever…'_

_But no matter how much he covers them the voice kept echoing in his mind._

"_STOP!!! STOP!!!"_

--

"Uwaah!" Conan sits up, he looks around him, he was back at the agency, but… "This isn't my bed… then where…" Conan looks at his side and saw "R-Ran?" Ran stirred, she was wearing her pajamas, which meant it was night time… but why was he here? Ran slowly opens her eyes "Conan-kun?" Conan blushed "E-err, Ran-neechan… I didn't mean to be…" he suddenly felt a hand on his forehead, Ran then sighs "Phew, your fever is gone." She puts down her hand while Conan blushes deep red, luckily it was too dark to see "A-ano, Ran-neechan, what am I doing here?" Ran sits up beside Conan "Well you see Conan-kun, you kept clenching me while you were asleep so I thought, why not let you sleep with me tonight?" she smiled "Oh yeah, you didn't have dinner… come on, I save some leftovers for you." Ran said as she goes down from her bed and helps Conan go down as well "Come on." She grabs Conan's hand while walking towards the kitchen.

-Dining room-

Ran puts down the food "Neh, Conan-kun, why were you clenching me? Were you awake while doing that or were you asleep?" Ran asked Conan shook his head "Iie, it was nothing…"

"_It was just a nightmare…"_

--

Ok guys, ever since I got the reviews I felt inspired and tried to remember what I was planning. Sorry if it is short… I'll do my best to make the next chappie longer… thanks for the reviews guys!!


End file.
